1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window blind technology and more particularly, to a slat angle adjustment mechanism for Venetian blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional Venetian blinds, when the adjustment of the tilting angle of the slats is performed through a slat angle adjustment mechanism that is coupled with the slats. However, the slat angle adjustment mechanisms of conventional Venetian blinds are of a fixed design. During the packaging or delivery of a conventional Venetian blind, the connection part between the slat angle adjustment mechanism and the slats of the Venetian blind can easily be damaged. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that facilitates the convenience of packaging of the Venetian blind slats and the slat angle adjustment mechanism.